$ 0.25 - 1.125 - \dfrac{16}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{16}{8} = -2$ Now we have: $ 0.25 - 1.125 - 2 = {?} $ $ 0.25 - 1.125 - 2 = -2.875 $